


Revelations

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clueless lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Formal event, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ministry Ball, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Fluff, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Triad - Freeform, background hansy, dramionaise - Freeform, lovers to relationship, making it official, pottsandpans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: ‘Oh, for Merlin’s sake,’ Pansy said impatiently, watching Hermione. ‘Granger, you’re about as subtle as a hippogriff in a potions shop.’Hermione gave Pansy a frown, wondering what she meant.‘You three,’ Harry said now, a touch slowly, as if addressing children. ‘We all know the three of you are dating.’Dating?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published from an anon prompt on [Tumblr](https://aneiria-writes.tumblr.com/post/627012958324703232/possible-prompt-dramionaise-everyone-thinks)!
> 
> Just a little ficlet about some idiots in love, who luckily have Pansy as a friend...

‘Hermione?’

Hermione Granger was daydreaming when the familiar voice broke her reverie. As she drifted back to reality, she realised with a horrified start she’d been staring at both Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They were propping up the bar, in their exquisitely cut dress robes, laughing and joking with Pansy Parkinson who looked stunning as usual in a full-length ball gown in glittering gold.

From Hermione’s side, Harry Potter followed her gaze, and she snapped her attention back to him.

‘It’s okay, you know,’ Harry said now, rather cryptically, as he took a sip of his champagne. ‘None of us mind. You don’t have to hide it anymore.’

Hermione shook her head in confusion, looking back over to Draco and Blaise, who were now gripping their own champagne glasses and - rather alarmingly - heading in Harry and Hermione’s direction. As they approached, Draco’s silver eyes shifted and met Hermione’s, and he gave her a lazy, sexy smirk. She gulped and tore her eyes away, not missing the fact that Blaise was also staring at her as if he could devour her on the spot.

‘What are you on about, Harry?’ Hermione asked with a voice that was rather higher-pitched than normal. Harry didn’t seem to notice, nodding subtly in the direction of the approaching Slytherins instead. Well, if you could count classmates you’d graduated with five years ago now to still be defined by the house they were in.

‘Don’t make me say it, Hermione,’ Harry pleaded with a groan, his green eyes shifting from them to Hermione. ‘You know…’ he gave another, less subtle nod now, as Draco, Blaise and Pansy had joined them.

‘Potter,’ Draco greeted him shortly, before turning to Hermione. ‘Granger,’ he added in a distinctively softer voice, handing her a glass of champagne. Blaise shook Harry’s hand and leaned in to give Hermione a polite kiss on either cheek, engulfing her in the delicious scent of sandalwood as he did. Only Blaise and she could know that he lingered over the second kiss, his hand brushing against her waist at the same time.

‘What are we talking about?’ Pansy asked brightly, slipping an arm around Harry’s waist and leaning into his side. They’d been dating for just over a year now, the unlikely power couple, and Harry gave her a meaningful look.

‘Ooooh,’ Pansy said in understanding. ‘Has she finally admitted it then? I can’t get these two to open up in the slightest,’ she added, jerking her head towards Draco and Blaise, who were looking mildly bemused by the whole thing.

‘What are you on about, Parks?’ Draco asked, arching his eyebrow at her as he took a sip of champagne.

He leaned back against the table beside them, and Hermione tried really hard not to let her gaze drop down to his perfectly-fitted trousers, or linger over where she knew his divinely proportioned and epically talented cock was currently hidden away.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts - honestly, this champagne was making her less careful than usual - she made the mistake of looking at Blaise instead. He fixed her with a wicked grin, and licked his lips lasciviously in her direction. She felt heat rising in her cheeks as she was flooded with the sudden image of his beautiful body exposed and eager, laid out on a bed in front of her.

‘Oh, for Merlin’s sake,’ Pansy said impatiently, watching Hermione. ‘Granger, you’re about as subtle as a hippogriff in a potions shop.’

Hermione gave Pansy a frown, wondering what she meant.

‘You three,’ Harry said now, a touch slowly, as if addressing children. ‘We all know the three of you are dating.’

_Dating_?

Hermione looked at Harry incredulously as Blaise sputtered.

‘Wait, what?’ Blaise asked in bemusement, his gaze flitting from Hermione to Draco. ‘Dating?’

‘We’re not dating,’ Draco added, a frown appearing on his forehead.

‘Whatever gave you that idea?’ Hermione asked with a laugh.

As if she and the Slytherin sex gods would be dating.

Sure, Hermione thought to herself, maybe the three of them… _dabbled_ in some physical experimentation now and then. She felt the heat in her cheeks rise even further at the flashback to their last rendezvous, when both of their dicks had been buried deep inside her and she’d practically been in tears from the intensity of the orgasms they had plied her with.

But dating? No.

Draco and Blaise were two of the most eligible Pureblood bachelors on the market. No way would they want to date an annoying Muggleborn know-it-all, no matter how great the sex might be.

Harry sighed now and rolled his eyes to the ceiling as if asking for strength. ‘Hermione, please, don’t deny it anymore,’ he said with a touch of exasperation, and before she could protest Pansy had interrupted.

‘Come on, Granger, you’re constantly undressing the pair of them with your eyes every time we’re together.’ Blaise sniggered at that, until Pansy turned on him with the ferocity of a blast-ended skrewt. ‘And as for you, Zabini, don’t think I haven’t noticed how you always wear that sandalwood cologne now, and I know it’s Hermione’s favourite one, she mentioned it at my birthday party.’ Pansy was on a roll, turning now to Draco, who watched her with the wary wide eyes of a man who had been on the receiving end of a Pansy rant before. ‘And you, Draco Malfoy,’ she hissed, and he held up his free hand in mock surrender. ‘I’ve seen you. You’re a gentleman but you also have very little respect for most people. Except these two,’ she nodded from Blaise to Hermione. ‘Any excuse to touch Blaise and you’re there. Any time we’re with Hermione, she never has to open a door or pull out a chair or refill a drink.’ Hermione guiltily clutched the stem of the champagne glass Draco had handed her only minutes before, sure that the blush must have reached even the tip of her ears by now. ‘We’ve known for months you’re all dating, and we’re all fine with it, so please can we end this charade once and for all.’

With that Pansy came to a halt, and Harry smiled at her and nuzzled her neck, whispering ‘brava’ to her just loud enough for the others to hear.

‘Pansy,’ Blaise tried again. ‘Honestly, we’re not dating!’

Hermione stared resolutely into her champagne, trying her best to stop tears welling in her eyes. Even if she knew why they could only ever be friends - well, friends with benefits - she didn’t know if she could take the hurt that would come with them explaining _why_ she would never be good enough for them.

‘Blaise is right,’ Draco said, but there was a strange catch in his voice that Hermione couldn’t place at first. ‘As much as we might like to date Granger, she’s far too brilliant for two disgraced wizards who once found themselves on the wrong side of the war.’

Hermione looked up in shock, recognising the pain in his voice with the words he said. Blaise had moved closer to Draco, and now reached out to take his hand.

‘What?’ Hermione said, only managing a whisper.

Blaise was watching her sadly, and finally Draco lifted his own gaze and gave her a small, resigned smile.

‘We knew what we were letting ourselves into, Granger,’ Blaise said now. ‘We decided even if we risked falling in love and having our hearts broken, we’d take whatever you were willing to give us.’

Hermione could hear a strange rushing noise in her ears, like a dam had broken.

‘You don’t - I mean, you want to date?’ She asked incredulously. ‘But I’m - I’m just - I’m a mug-’

‘You’re _everything_ , Hermione,’ Draco said firmly, and she fell silent in surprise at the use of her given name.

‘You’re everything to us,’ Blaise added quietly.

Hermione looked at them both, trying to untangle the thoughts in her head.

‘You mean we could have been dating all this time…’ she said slowly. ‘But _I_ thought I wasn’t the right kind of witch and _you two_ thought you were the wrong kind of wizards?’

Draco and Blaise shared a slightly panicked look.

‘Erm,’ Blaise said, looking sheepish. ‘It appears that is a possibility.’

Pansy broke the moment by laughing, and Harry shook his head in exasperation. ‘You know, for the cleverest students in our year, you three are something else,’ he muttered.

Pansy was nodding in agreement, and she gave Harry a loud kiss on the cheek.

‘Come on, Potter,’ she said. ‘You can dance with me while these three idiots realise it was themselves they needed to admit the dating thing to.’

Pansy and Harry head off to the dance floor, and Hermione, Draco and Blaise stood together awkwardly.

‘So,’ Blaise said with false brightness. ‘Does this mean… are we dating now?’

Hermione shrugged, her mind still reeling from the revelations of the evening.

‘I suppose so,’ she said, and Draco tutted and waved his hand to wandlessly levitate all three of their champagne glasses. He took Hermione’s hand as well as Blaise’s in his own.

‘We can’t be dating until we’ve been on a date,’ Draco said sharply. Then his lips curled into a sweet, hopeful smile. ‘Are you both free tomorrow evening?’

Blaise gave Hermione a smile, reaching out to take Hermione’s other hand.

‘I am,’ he said easily, and Draco waited patiently for Hermione to answer.

She took a moment, wanting to remember it all. Finally holding their hands in public, not having to hide from their friends, realising she was enough - _more_ than enough - for the two men she had accidentally fallen in love with.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled.

‘Yes.’


End file.
